Why Ask Why?
by cherry619
Summary: Sometimes little Sammy asks some hard questions. Wee!Chester. Sammy is three and Dean is seven.


**Authors Note: **This was an idea I had and figured I'd write it to get some feedback. Sammy is three and Dean is seven in this story. Thanx Charity

* * *

Dean was busy working on his homework when the question popped up.

He shouldn't have been surprised really because Sammy always asked questions no matter how ridiculous they were.

_"Why's the sky blue?" _

_"Why are your eyes green?"_

_"Why do cat's meow?"_

_"Why do you have to go to school?"_

_"Why do fish live in water?"_

Dean answered them all. With thinly veiled patience but he answered them none the less.

_"Because the rainbow crew decided blue was cool so they painted it that color."_

_"Because that's the color Mom and Dad picked out for me to have."_

_"Because they have to have a sissy sound to go along with there sissy manners."_

_"Because Dad would ring my neck if I didn't."_

_"Because they don't have legs to walk on land."_

Dad always said not to get to exasperated because Sammy's just curious. That Sammy would grow out of his curious stage. He also said that he was like that as Sammy's age but Dean's having a hard time believing it. Because seriously? Because one time Sammy asked why he shouldn't pick his nose.

While deeply embarrassed and disgusted Dean watched his Dad across the room try to stifle a laugh clearly indicating this was all on him. After shooting his Dad a stern glare he focused on Sammy.

Sammy was all curious and wondering which made this even more embarrasing.

_"Because you might accidentally hit your brain_."

Sammy looked horrified after that and never asked that question again.

Trying to figure out stupid math questions didn't help matters at all.

There Dad was busy chatting on the phone outside. Dean could hear his voice through the cheap walls of the motel they were staying knew they were paper thin when one night he sat all night with Sammy in his lap practically covering his ears from the _atrocious _sounds from next door.

Dad said that something bad happened to there Mom. Something evil that _killed_ her. Dean still doesn't like that word.

Dad also says that it's there job to have justice for her death. To catch her killer. So Dad had been training Dean. Showing him how to hold a gun. How to bless water. How to protect the room.

But what Dad neglected to tell him while he hunts the most dangerous hunts, cleans the weapons, finds new hunts. Pretty much changes from Clark Kent to superman. Dean got stuck with the job of taking care of Sammy. Now Dean knows how Lois Lane feels.

While it can get annoying at times Dean knows he wouldn't have it any other way.

So while trying to not laugh at the stupid questions in his math book and trying to keep an eye on where Sammy was the question caught him off guard.

"Deanie is it my fault Mommy died?"

Time seemed to freeze at that. The pages in his book began to blur and he dropped his pencil which seemed to reverberate around the room. Turning around in his seat he gave his brother and incredulous look that poorly masked his horror.

Sammy stood there in his little denim overalls with the most curious look on his face.

_He was serious._

"God no! Where the hel-heck did you get that idea!" Dean almost slipped and cursed which he knew his Dad never liked him too do. But Dean thinks this warrants a cursing moment. But Dean wouldn't risk it he figure if your superman you came with good hearing too.

Sammy seemed flabbergasted and flinched back at the anger in Dean's voice. Sammy never liked when he or Dad yelled or shouted. Which with there Dad is practically all the time. He knew there Dad didn't mean to yell and that he just got caught up in what he was doing he didn't like distractions. Plus Sammy can get pretty annoying at times. But it still left Dean frustrated and irritated to say the least.

"I-I-I…." Sammy's lip wobbled. Tears filled his doeful eyes and rolled down his chubby cheeks. "I's sorrreee." Sammy hiccupped.

Dean felt his heart break as he left his seat to encompass his brother in a bone crushing hug.

"It's ok," Dean soothed gently. "Why did you ask that Sammy?"

Sammy hiccupped again as he burrowed deeper into Dean's embrace. "I wus jus wondrin."

"Sammy…." Dean seemed to sigh. Sometimes taking care of Sammy was more than annoying it was…._heartbreaking._ He always had questions and Dean tried to answer all those questions but sometimes the questions were hard and not easy to answer. For a three year old Dean had to give him props. Only Sammy was able to stump both him and Dad.

"Mom loved you Sammy. She sang to you, fed you, and spent even her last moments with you." Geez Dean felt tears well up in his eyes. He thought he was over this. He _did not_ cry at just the mere mention of his Mom. He was a big boy. But the subject still hurt. It was still hard to bear.

Blinking rapidly to quell the tears he looked down to see Sammy's shining eyes staring up at him. All questioning and curious.

Dean huffed a little laugh to break up the chick flick moment. "You had to go and make me cry didn't you?" Dean chastised lightly his voice filled with fond amusement.

Sammy grinned a wide grin. "Deanie no girl."

"That's right squirt only girls cry." Dean laughed as he poked Sammy in his side eliciting a squeal of delight.

"Seriously though don't ever think Mom dying was your fault. She loved you more than you'll ever know. She's watching you from Heaven right now."

Sammy's eyes twinkled at that. "Really?"

"Really now I don't want to hear you say that again. Am I clear?" Dean replied sternly.

Sammy nodded his little head as his curls bounced up and down. "Otay."

"Good. Now I have to do my homework than we can play." Dean said kissing Sammy's head as Sammy squirmed in his grip to get loose.

"Kay."

"Now go play with your cars or something." Sammy skittered off to resume playing with his cars.

Dean let loose a sigh of relief. He was glad Sammy asked him that question and not Dad. Dad was still sore about any subject about Mom and Sammy learned quickly that asking Dad about her was a bad idea.

While it left Dean with all the tough questions he enjoyed telling Sammy about her. About the way her hair shone in the sunlight. How her eyes would light up when she laughed. How she always told Dean Angels were watching over him. Mom…..

Shaking his head of the thoughts he focused on his homework.

Biting the end of his pencil_-a habit he had when either severely bored or annoyed-_he focused on the question at hand.

_"Julie had 10 carrots. She gave three to Jill and four to Dave. How many did she have left?"_

This is why Dean hates math. Carrots?_ Carrots?_ Who gives out carrots? If someone gave out carrots that's certainly a friend Dean didn't want to have. Jill and Dave should hightail it before Julie starts brushing there teeth for them.

"Deanie?"

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean said offhandedly as he easily wrote down the answer. _3. _Too easy.

Then he read where he had to show his work and almost ripped the book to shreds in annoyance. The teachers always had to make things difficult. Maybe Dean should take a post it note and stick the answers to Mrs. McCray's head. That could work. Dean silently thought.

Realizing Sammy didn't answer him back he turned around again to the sight of his brother stripped naked.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted his math homework forgotten he walked over to his brother picking up his clothes to try and dress him again.

_"Deanie what are these?" _

Dean looked up to see his brother mesmerized by his nipples and he knew it was going to be a very, very long day.

"Boys!"

Then Dean knew he was utterly and totally screwed.

Giving his Dad his most charming smile he answers smoothly. "It's a looooong story."

_**The End**_

**That's it for this little story. It came to me when I was sleeping and I couldn't help but oblige my sleep induced dreams. Leave a review and tell me what ya think. Thanx Charity**


End file.
